Together
by Cat Samwise
Summary: [Prequel to WSFO, part 2] It's still Christmas & Harry & Draco have things to discus. Warning: SLASH Lousy summery, but this is all I can come up with.


Together

Together

By Cat Samwise

"Hey there," said Draco, smiling.

"Hi," answered Harry before Draco closed his mouth on Harry's.

After Draco released him Harry beamed back. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," shrugged Draco. "I'm just happy to finally have you."

"I feel the same way, but -" Draco kissed Harry again, hard and deep.

"What was that for?" asked Harry, panting.

"So that you wouldn't dear say you don't want to do this again."

"What?! Why would I say that?!"

"You said 'but'…" Draco trailed off.

"What I was going to say was that it's freezing out here. Can't we be somewhere else?"

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'. Now can we go?"

"You're not warm enough right now?" Draco asked, taking Harry into his arms. "You know I can make you even warmer," he whispered in Harry's ear to make him shiver. "Do you want me to? I know you do… just say it…" His voice was getting more quiet every moment and as expected Harry was leaning closer to him. "Just say it…"

"Draco…" Harry's voice was hors. "I told you…"

"But I still don't get it!" Draco leaned back and spoke in his normal voice. He didn't release Harry.

"Draco, I told you," continued Harry, putting his arms around Draco. "I don't want to do this here, or just now. Besides, it's too damn cold here! Let's go inside!"

"And where will we go?"

"A common room?"

"The Slytherin one? You must be joking! It's colder there than here!"

"OK, the Gryffindor one?"

"What if that other one's there?"

"I'd invite you to my dorm but you'll just harass me, won't you?"

Draco smiled. "I won't do anything you don't want me to." They were quiet for a moment and then Draco added, "I don't feel like forcing anyone right now."

"The hell you don't," said Harry laughing.

They walked to Hogwarts hand in hand.

~

"Whose bed is that?" asked Draco. He was lying comfortably in Harry's bed, Harry right next to him.

"Why are you asking?" answered Harry.

"Just wondering," said Draco in an innocent voice.

"Yeah, right. I believe you. You just want to make sure you know whose bed you're cursing, right?"

"Yes, you got me. Instead of coming here and having a chance to snog you I'm going to curse someone else's bed."

"I'm glad to know that."

"Harry are you falling asleep?" Draco asked after some time.

"I think so."

"Why?"

"Well… it's warm and comfortable and you're here. I feel safe."

"You feel safe with me?!"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"You don't know my father do you?"

"Not personally, no. You can enlighten me though."

"If you really want me to."

"I do."

Draco sighed. "Here we go, I guess. My father's a Death Eater and you know that. What you don't know is that he has a rather long set of rules everybody should obey. Any breaking of the rules brings one of two punishments, either torture or death. When I was younger and didn't do what he told me, didn't read when I was five or couldn't do a dark-art spell he would beat me. When my mother wanted to go out with friends he'd put the Cruciatus Curse on her. When he found out one of our servants was gay he killed him." He looked meaningfully at Harry. "I spend most of my holidays in my room or in a hidden corner of our garden."

"Www," Harry managed to say. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's OK." Draco waved his hand. "We'll just have to make sure he won't find out."

Harry nodded. 

"Well? What about you? I spilled my guts, it's your turn."

"Nothing to tell, really. I spent my first ten years of existing thinking I'm plain muggle and that my parents died in a car accident. My aunt and uncle mistreated me until I got the letter."

"My poor thing," Draco cooed mockingly.

"Nice lives we had, hadn't we?" smiled Harry.

"Yeah."

"Can you stay here for the night?"

Harry's question shocked Draco to the core. "What?!"

"I asked if you could spend the night here with me."

"I thought you didn't want us to have sex."

Harry blushed. "I don't, not yet. I just don't want you to leave."

Draco pulled Harry closer to him so that their faces were at the same level. "If you let me snog you for a while I'll move in with you if you'd like."

Harry blushed and laughed at the same time. "Come here you."

And further conversation was impossible.

~

A/N- My beta thought this was a cute chapter, what do you think?

Thanks to all the people who reviewed, I can't remember all the names but thank you anyway.

Um, completely off topic - why didn't anyone tell me Washington D.C. was 10 by 10 miles?! I've been there for the first time a month ago (I've been to America for the first time a month ago). Er, you don't have to answer that. I think that was the thing that shocked me the most from the whole trip.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. JK does. 


End file.
